


Stupid Cupid

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: Sole Survivor “Cupid” is just trying to have a good time and not die really





	

“And who are you?” The old woman asked, her lip curling as she pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple.

“You can call me Cupid,” he told her with a grin. “It’s not my name,” he shrugged, “but it’s what you can call me.”

She squinted at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Um, lost?” He offered up.

“Lost?” She echoed.

He shrugged again. “Really. I’m just trying to get to Diamond City.”

“You’re no where near Diamond City.”

“Look, it’s been two hundred years since my last walk around town, excuse me for getting a little lost.”

She just stared at him in, seeming almost in disbelief at his ridiculousness. “Right…” She shook her head, throwing the pistol down next to the man’s body. “Well, I’m Eve,” she told him. “Thanks for the help with these guys.” She kicked at one of the bodies. “Assholes been giving me trouble since Goodneighbor.” She turned back to him. Squinting at his bow, she asked, “You sure about that weapon of yours though?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

Cupid grinned. “Absolutely,” he said, gripping the bow just a little bit tighter, as if she had threatened to take it away from him. There were few things he were certain of at all anymore anymore. His bow was one of those few things. He’d be damned if he let anybody that away from him. “You sure ‘bout yours?” He nodded to the rifle slung over her shoulder.

Eve snorted. “Very,” she told him, with little to no uncertainty. She looked around at the scattered bodies around the shack, most of which had one of Cupid’s arrows stuck in them. “Diamond City, huh?”

He nodded, leaning down to pull one of his arrows from someone chest. “Yeah. You know where that is, I take it?”

“Maybe. Depends on how much you’re willing to pay.”

Cupid laughed, reclaiming another arrow from the dead. “Lady, I got exactly twenty of these bottle caps or whatever and you can have ‘em all if you can point me in the right direction.”

“Not enough.”

“It’s what I got.”

“Sad story.”

“Thanks, if you want I could tell a sadder one.”

“Maybe next time.”

He hummed. Taking the collected arrows and shoving them back in his quiver, he turned to her, “Is this goodbye, then?”

“It would seem so.” She eyed his bow again. For a moment she looked like she wanted to say something more, but shook her head, obviously dismissing the thought. “Goodbye, Cupid.” She waved at him over her shoulder as she walked away. She paused after a couple of feet, before looking back over her shoulder. “Diamond City is across the river by the way. Head south.”

Cupid blinked, momentarily in awe of her generosity. “Got it,” he finally managed to tell her. “Thank you, Eve.” He smiled. Good to know old ladies were still nice after the apocalypse, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just a drabble but I might add on to it eventually


End file.
